The Lesson
by alherrin
Summary: After a brief encounter with Fleur in the prefects bathroom, the Veela ultimately rejects Pansy. But Pansy has a plan for revenge and all she needs is the veela's younger sister...


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Harry Potter. I'm just borrowing them.

* * *

_This is what that French slut deserves_, Pansy Parkinson thought as she pushed the young blonde up against the dirty wall of the Prefect's washroom. _Making a fool of me. Holding back on me. Her precious little sister won't hold back_.

The small girl winced in pain, but Pansy could see something in her eyes. Something in her eyes that a girl of her age shouldn't know about. Shouldn't know about, but did. Which was no surprise to Pansy really, everyone had seen, by now, the way Fleur Delacour stared at her younger sister, eyes smoldering and lips parted. That look could _never_ be mistaken.

And even though the young Veela tried to hide it, Pansy could still see. The smaller girl wasn't as in control of the monster inside of her, not like her sister.

Pansy had pushed the older Delacour up against this very same wall last week. The blonde had had the nerve to control that beast inside of her until the very last possible moment when she was writhing and thrusting against the dark-haired girl's fingers, nails like talons digging into Pansy's shoulders as Fleur came with a fierce growl.

She had pushed Pansy aside and left the washroom without saying a word - the bitch - just that growl.

It was nothing like the soft sighs and moans her younger sister was making now. Now, as Pansy's clever tongue circled around the pale nipple in front of her. Her hands trailing up and down the girl's thighs.

Gabrielle was still young, but only a year or two behind Pansy, and she definitely wasn't as innocent as she made herself out to be. Perhaps it had only been her sister's hands that had ever teased the girl into her shivering climax, but she was certainly aware of the delightful things that Pansy's hands could bring her.

Pansy was rough. Not soft and gentle like Fleur most likely was, kissing and licking her little sister until her muscles quivered and she sighed demurely. Pansy's hands weren't gentle at all as she undid the remaining buttons on the young Veela's light blue, silk robes, pushing the garment down the blonde's shoulders, and her bra up, baring both of her beautifully formed breasts. One nipple, pale pink, the other, swollen and red from the attentions of Pansy's tongue and teeth.

Gabrielle shuddered as Pansy roughly shoved her hand between the blonde's thighs. Pansy could feel the damp silk under her fingers. _Little slut_. She could smell the girl's arousal as she pushed the material aside and her fingers sunk into liquid fire.

Pansy pushed two fingers into the girl without so much as a second thought. Gabrielle winced in pain and let out a small cry, tears forming in her eyes.

Pansy smiled slyly. So Fleur had never taken this much of her innocent little sister. _Pity_. The dark-haired girl leaned forward and captured the young blonde's lips, muffling the sound of her sobs.

Her thumb was quickly circling around the Veela's clit, teasing the tiny nub into a false sense of security, until it peeked out from beneath its protective hood. Pansy seized the moment, dropping to her knees and sucking the sensitive bud into her mouth flicking her tongue furiously over it.

Gabrielle was releasing strangled cries. Short bursts of half-formed words. Noises. Some that sounded strangely like _no_ most sounding more like _please_. Her slender hips were thrusting wildly against Pansy's face.

It wasn't hard to hold the tiny girl against the wall, one leg draped messily over Pansy's shoulder, heel digging into the dark-haired girl's side. There would be a bruise tomorrow, but Pansy didn't mind.

As suddenly as it had started, it was over. The Veela's muscles grasping tightly for Pansy's thrusting fingers not wanting them to leave her empty, thighs clenching Pansy's face, hands woven in Pansy's short dark hair, pulling her face toward the blonde's throbbing sex. And then the girl went limp.

Pansy could have held her up, but she let the young Veela slide to the dirty floor instead, the cum on her slick thighs adding to the grime already on the stone tiles.

Pansy started to turn away and Gabrielle was grabbing passionately at her, pushing the dark-haired girl's skirt up and pressing her pink lips against Pansy's silk covered sex.

The Slytherin twisted out of the younger girl's grasp. "I don't think so," she snarled. "I don't let half-breeds touch me. Animal."

She straightened her uniform and pulled on her robes. She didn't cast a single glance over her shoulder as she walked out the door, but she knew that behind her was a young girl, broken and confused. Filled with longing, and lust, and shame. She smiled to herself. _That will teach that slut to deny me._


End file.
